Finding You
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: What happens when Frank dies and becomes a ghost? He finds Molly but not his daughter, Alyssa. Is it possible that Alyssa didn't die in the fire? Can Frank persuade Shane to go looking for his now famous sister? Or does Shane think his father is talking a load of bull? Please review


**Finding You**

_Chapter 1-She's not dead_

Frank's POV

My fricking body hurt so badly. I have had my bad times with pain, physically and emotionally. But god, this hurt. Dying hurt. But really... really it was peaceful. Lying here, on my own with just the sound of fire flickering to keep me company.

All I thought about was Shane. I told him and Claire to go, get the hell out of the place before it blew. I wanted him to live. I need him to. I know I treated him like absolute crap in the past. I hurt him. A lot. I dont know how he ever forgave me for that. But I really needed him to live his life with Claire. They love each other and they are made for each other. Shane deserves happiness, Claire is giving him that.

Dying, on my own. I had already blacked out from the blow of the explosion. I had been engulfed in flames. Damn, that hurt. It just felt like I was floating now. Floating in the memories I had of the awful life that I had just lost. I should have been nicer. All I was focused on was the damn vamps. I didn't give a crap about my family.

But now, floating away from the body I hardly reconised anymore, I knew I was happier this way. I couldnt hurt Shane anymore. I had already hurt Alyssa and Molly. But not I cant hurt my boy. Not anymore.

Suddenly, I found myself in a whole new place. I wasn't in the burning down building anymore. I was somewhere different.

I was home.

There were no walls here anymore. Just a burnt lott. But it was home. I knew it straight away, the street.

As I walked onto the black square where my family's house once stood, I knew exactly where everything was. I was stood now in the lounge. Then I moved onto Shanes room. Then Alyssa's, where she had died the day my life changed.

I looked around, with my back to the street. Tears stung at my ghostly eyes. I remember the night Alyssa died. I had to drag Shane out of the house. He wanted to save Alyssa. If I hadn't dragged him out, there was a possibility Alyssa would be here today. But Shane could have died along with her. I couldn't have lost both of my children at once. I know I treated them both like crap but it would have completely broke me.

Like it broke Molly. I was pissed out of my face when she died. When Shane found her floating in a bloody bath tub. Now I realise I should have been there for them both. While I could.

'Frank.' A feminine voice says from behind me. I spin around to find the most gorgeous woman standing delicately infront of me. Her hands clasps infront of her. She was slowly floating towards me with a beautiful smile on her face.

'Molly.' I say, breathlessly. I felt myself move towards her. She had that effect on me. I remember how much we loved each other. How much trust we had. But like everything else, that changed after the fire.

'I was wondering when you were coming to join me.' Molly chuckles softly. I smile as we come closer together. I grab her hands in mine and pull her to me. I rest my head on her cold one as I sigh.

Molly puts her hands on either side of my face to make me look at her. 'I've missed you.' She says after a few seconds of silence.

I kiss her.

God, that felt good. All these years I've wanted to do that. Despite the vampire killing, and becoming a vamp, its all I've thought about. Kissing my wife for one more time. Holding my daughter in my arms one more time. Getting my son to trust me. Neither of them happened. But now it as.

As we come up for breath, Molly licks her lips and wraps her arms around my neck. 'I needed that.' She sighs.

I frown for a second. 'Lyss.' I say.

Molly looks at me as if I were stupid. 'Where is she?' I ask. 'Shouldn't she be with you?' I look around behind Molly, expecting to see the twelve year old standing there. Nothing.

'What are you talking about?' Molly frowns as she looks around. 'Alyssa isn't here...'

'What?' I narrow my eyes. 'But... your both dead, she should be here with us..'

'Frank..' Molly says softly. 'Alyssa isn't dead.'

My eyes become wide. I get pissed. Of course she was dead. She died in a fire. She died in flames, like me.

'Frank... she survived that fire..' Molly shakes her head slowly as she frowns.

'No she didnt...' I say as I step away from my wife. 'She died... thats why we left..'  
'No.. when we left, they got her out... she's not dead, she's alive, Frank. I've been watching her.'

'You've been watching her?'  
'Yes. She lives in England with foster parents. She's seventeen, Frank.'

'Oh my god..'

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, its just to start it off. So this is just going to be about Shane finding his sister again. Please review! xxx**


End file.
